Eddie Low
Eddie Low is a strange and highly unstable serial killer in Liberty City, and a random character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Serial killer profile Eddie Low has most, if not all stereotypes of a serial killer - white male in his thirties, abandoned by father, strict mother and abused by a family member, as well as the Macdonald triad of firesetting, animal cruelty and bedwetting past twelve. He is categorized as a disorganized-asocial killer, who act on impulse and leave bodies out in the open. His motives, sorted into four categories for all serial killers, are mostly hedonistic but with elements of all four. Eddie Low is partially based on "Son of Sam" Berkowitz, New York's most infamous serial killer during 1976-77, including Eddie's online manifestos based on the Son of Sam letter, and the investigators' plans to turn their search for him into a book or movie. Son of Sam insists that his neighbor's dog telepathically communicated to him that he should kill, while Eddie has a neglected pet cat at his home that he is constantly annoyed by, though he shows self-control for once and says he would "never hurt Boo Boo Wilkins". Son of Sam targeted couples that showed public displays of affection and while Eddie targets lone joggers, this peaks his interests as shown by his comments on the Whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com website. Childhood Eddie was born in San Fierro in 1976. He writes online that his father would force him to wear girl's clothes and grow his hair out (even sending him to school dressed that way), as well as forcing Eddie to perform sexual acts on him. Eddie later killed him out of spite. Also at school, he would touch other kids inappropriately and otherwise not play with other children at all. In elementary school, he would dig a hole and sit in it, and one of his first kills was a red-headed kid who peed in the hole. He once had a little brother, but killed him and hid his body in a pond. He loved his mother very much, perhaps even in a romantic or sexual way (extreme Oedipus complex), even though she forbid him to watch television and punished him for masturbation. One day he accidentally killed her by putting her head under the sand when he was younger. This was an honest mistake on Eddie's part and he says that he wishes he "could have married my mommy". He has since then saved all her clothes (including underwear) for cross-dressing purposes and kept her severed breasts in a shoebox under his bed. He mentions a grandpa that he touched inappropriately, and his grandma punishing him, possibly having been raised by them since then. He also talks about going to many mental institutions throughout his childhood. Coinciding with this, he was arrested at the ages of nine (for torturing an animal) and fourteen (for indecent exposure). By high school he fully developed into a serial killer, torturing and killing classmates much more frequently. At age 19, he was arrested again for public masturbation. Early 2008 Although Eddie has a house in Dukes (where he leaves vomit and feces uncleaned all over the house, and once locked a woman in the celler), he kills people all over Liberty City. It is likely an inherited childhood home, as he remembers playing in an apple tree in the backyard as a boy. He has almost every sexual fetish under the sun, including but not limited to homosexuality (despite being very socially awkward, he gets invited into Hercules and invites Niko to go with him), torture and mutilation, breast-feeding, cross-dressing, bestiality and public masturbation. He currently has strange views on masturbation in particular; sometimes he wonders if animals do it and if it's "God's real gift to us", other times saying people are weak and indulgent for doing it and should be decapitated. He describes his number of sexual partners as "Tens or hundreds - depends if dead people count". He is notorious for killing his victims late at night, such as joggers whom he sees as selfish and vain. During a conversation he states that he loved a woman but later found out she was a "whore". This is likely a woman he refers to on both his blogs - while buying supplies at a hardware store, a female clerk tells him "have a nice day" as many clerks are supposed to. Eddie, without adequate social understanding, believes she has a crush on him, so he follows her home and asks to "nurse" her (suck on her breasts) and when she resists, Eddie kills her in anger. Throughout the game, Weazel News and various Internet websites report on a mysterious, nameless serial killer who has been attacking, touching, murdering, raping the bodies, and then mutilating people in Alderney, leaving the police without clues. Once Niko kills Eddie Low, the police find his body and, subsequently, evidence at his home that reveals him to be the killer. Eddie Low has two blog pages on MyRoom (a parody of MySpace) and Blogsnobs. They are both titled 'Eddie the filth slayer'. Not surprisingly, in his MyRoom page, it says that he has zero friends. He also leaves a few comments on websites. His Blogsnobs site is Eddielowfilthslayer.blogsnobs.org. He was being hunted by detective Jon Atkinson who, if given rights will make a film and a book detailing his hunt for the killer. Eddie knows his name and mocks his capabilities as well as his clear aspiration for fame. Killed by Niko Bellic Niko Bellic meets him across the street from the Auto Eroticar dealership in northern Alderney City. He's only there late at night, from 10 P.M. to 4 A.M. Eddie first asks for a ride to the docks so he can 'drop off his friend' (presumed to be the head(s) of one or more of his victims, concealed in a gym bag). His next port of call is Westminster, Algonquin, as he has heard enough screams of the people of Alderney, and wants to the screams of Algonquin people. He appears for a second time in an alleyway in West Berchem and attempts to make small talk. Niko is taken aback by Low's strange and disturbing comments, including asking Niko if he enjoys being spanked. He tells Eddie to 'fuck off,' and that his behavior is not cool. An enraged Eddie launches into a tirade about how exactly he killed some of his victims. For example, he says that he once kidnapped a mother's quarterback and then conducted anal rape and "strangled him into knots". This prompts Niko to respond with, "You need to get laid or something!" Eddie says that he already did; "A little jogger down by the water!" Low then takes out a knife and starts to attack Niko, quickly resulting in his own death. LCPD Database information Surname: Low First Name: Eddie Age: 32 Place of Birth: San Fierro Affiliations: N/A Criminal Record: *1985 - Animal Cruelty *1990 - Exposure Of A Person *1995 - Public Lewdness Notes: *Possible sex offender *Arrested several times for exposing himself to men in parks and masturbating in public places. Ecounter Dialogue Note: Directly from the subtitles during the encounter. First Encounter (version 1) (Cut scene, happens when you first walk up to him) *Eddie Low-"Hey there pal. Hey!" *Niko Bellic-"Hey." *Eddie Low-"Hey... what are you doing out here so late?" *Niko Bellic-"What's it to you? *Eddie Low-"Nothin'... just trying to make conversation... just trying to keep the lonliness at bay... you know?" *Niko Bellic-"Whatever you say." *Eddie Low-"Hey... you're not from around here, are you?" *Niko Bellic-"No, i'm from Florida." *Eddie Low- (giggles) "You're funny... you're a real joker. I knew a joker once. Lovely guy... came to a rather unfortunate end though. But I guess we all do though... Neee... in the end." *Niko Bellic-"Okay..." *Eddie Low-"Wait! Wait! Wait,mister. Do you ever wonder? Do you ever wonder if animals... if they masturbate?" *Niko Bellic-"Okay, listen, friend your'e creeping me out." *Eddie Low-"No... it's a silly question, I know... silly question. It's just that I was wondering. Because maybe that's what makes us different... from animals, I mean. Masturbating. Because it turns out we dont have souls, and animals use tools, and all that kind of thing... So maybe it's the masturbating. Maybe that's God's real gift to us?" *Niko Bellic-"Okay. I'd really like to get back on planet earth, so maybe i'll see you later." *Eddie Low-"No wait. Wait a minute mister! I'm sorry, i'm strange. I'm a weird guy... I know. (stutters) Hey, hey do you have a car? Can you get one?" *Niko Bellic-"Why?" *Eddie Low-"Because I have this rather heavy bag and I really need a lift, I can pay you." *Niko Bellic-"Okay, okay." *Eddie Low-"Thanks! I'm Eddie, by the way... Eddie Low." *Niko Bellic-"Yes. Fine. Come on." (Cutscene ends, and you are in control. The next dialogue is during the trip to the docks.) *Eddie Low-"Hey friend, this bag is awful heavy. You mind taking us down to the docks?" *Niko Bellic-"Do you have a ship to catch? You going somewhere?" *Eddie Low-"I'm not going anywhere, my friends are though, they're heading off' (laughs)." *Niko Bellic-"That's a funny joke-" *Eddie Low-"JOKE? JOKE! Eddie never jokes, Eddie needs to be taken seriously. They laughed at him once, but you can't laugh without a tounge, you can't point if you haven't got fingers can you? Thats what daddy told me... late at night... in my room." *Niko Bellic-"Easy there buddy." *Eddie Low-"We're friends, aren't we? We can talk to one another, share things?" *Niko Bellic-"Spill your guts." *Eddie Low-"Eeeeeew, thats nasty. I don't like doing that. It's smelly. ''(giggles) I'm kidding. Isn't the world strange and nasty? I mean- when a girl looks at you, but it turns out she doesn't really love you at all, (grows angry) it turns out she's a whore!" *Niko Bellic-"You are kind of a strange guy Eddie, have you ever considered psycho-therapy? You've got issues. *Eddie Low-"The only issue is I don't accept the world's bull shit." (Another cutscene starts, they are now at the docks.) *Eddie Low-"Wait here for me, friend. Special friend. I'm just dropping the kids off. (Eddie runs towards the water, throws the bag, then runs back to Niko. When he gets back, the cutscene ends.) *Eddie Low-"Glad I got rid of that. Wouldn't want to get caught with it- people can be so narrow minded. Can... can you take me to Westminster?" *Eddie Low-"I like Westminster. Lots of nice boys there, it's one of my hunting grounds." *Niko Bellic-"Whatever gets you off, friend." *Eddie Low-"Mmm, yeah. I like boys. I like girls too. Both are fun in different ways. The same ways aswell. We're all the same under those layers of hair and skin and fat. Everyone's got the same rotten livers and black hearts underneath it all." *Niko Bellic-"Sure. You should visit planet Earth sometime." *Eddie Low-"Where are you from, pal of mine? What's your accent? Are you from East Europe? Romania? Bulgaria? Balkans?" *Niko Bellic-"Hey, you're a smart guy." *Eddie Low-"Eddie's smart. Eddie's real smart. They always told them that, ''Eddie you're smart.' Why don't you play with the other kids?' 'Don't touch him like that, Eddie. Stop it, Eddie. Stop It!' '" *Niko Bellic-"Yea, stop it, Eddie. Please." *Eddie Low- (giggles) "Your accent is funny. You know you can hear people accents when they scream? I can tell what borough people are from just by hearing them scream. I've heard enough Alderney accents tonight.'' (mimics scream)'' '''Oh God, oh God. Ahuh! I want to hear some nice rounded Algonquin voices. (mimics tearful scream) Please stop, please stop! Do... do you see? That? *Niko Bellic-"You're making me a little uncomfortable, Eddie. I hope you're joking. *Eddie Low-"I'm sorry, pal. Of course im joking. Do you think I'm weird? Please, im just a no bullshit kind of guy. So, so what's your name and what'd'ya do? Those are normal questions. *Niko Bellic-"Niko Bellic, I do what I can to survive... to get by." *Eddie Low-"That's cryptic. Things must be difficult for you. Do you hurt other people, Niko? *Niko Bellic-"If they get in my way." *Eddie Low-"I wouldn't want to get in your way, Niko. I wouldn't want you to get in mine either. Aw we're good friends now, uh-huh? Special friends. (Arrives at Westminster) *Eddie Low-"Here we are. Eddie's off to hunt for a nice boy. Thank you, Niko. Thank you, friend. I'll see you later, man-eater." First Encounter (2nd version) (Cut scene, happens when you first walk up to him) *Eddie Low-"Hey there pal. Hey!" *Niko Bellic-"Hey." *Eddie Low-"Hey... what are you doing out here so late?" *Niko Bellic-"What's it to you? *Eddie Low-"Nothin'... just trying to make conversation... just trying to keep the lonliness at bay... you know?" *Niko Bellic-"Whatever you say." *Eddie Low-"Hey... you're not from around here, are you?" *Niko Bellic-"No, i'm from Florida." *Eddie Low- (giggles) "You're funny... you're a real joker. I knew a joker once. Lovely guy... came to a rather unfortunate end though. But I guess we all do though... Neee... in the end." *Niko Bellic-"Okay..." *Eddie Low-"Wait! Wait! Wait,mister. Do you ever wonder? Do you ever wonder if animals... if they masturbate?" *Niko Bellic-"Okay, listen, friend your'e creeping me out." *Eddie Low-"No... it's a silly question, I know... silly question. It's just that I was wondering. Because maybe that's what makes us different... from animals, I mean. Masturbating. Because it turns out we dont have souls, and animals use tools, and all that kind of thing... So maybe it's the masturbating. Maybe that's God's real gift to us?" *Niko Bellic-"Okay. I'd really like to get back on planet earth, so maybe i'll see you later." *Eddie Low-"No wait. Wait a minute mister! I'm sorry, i'm strange. I'm a weird guy... I know. (stutters) Hey, hey do you have a car? Can you get one?" *Niko Bellic-"Why?" *Eddie Low-"Because I have this rather heavy bag and I really need a lift, I can pay you." *Niko Bellic-"Okay, okay." *Eddie Low-"Thanks! I'm Eddie, by the way... Eddie Low." *Niko Bellic-"Yes. Fine. Come on." (Cutscene ends, and you are in control. The next dialogue is during the trip to the docks.) *Eddie Low-"Hey friend, this bag is awful heavy. You mind taking us down to the docks?" *Niko Bellic-"What you got in your bag, friend?" *Eddie Low-"None of your business, nosey parker. You know, if you keep sticking your nose into other people's business you might just lose it. You might have it cut off and be left with a bleeding, bubbling stump of flappy skin and cartilage. You wouldn't want that, would you?" *Niko Bellic-"I wouldn't let that happen." *Eddie Low-"What if it did? What if it happened when you were asleep?" *Niko Bellic-"I don't sleep." *Eddie Low-"He, he, he, he, he. You're funny. Everything sleeps. Even sharks swim when they sleep. Hey, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be eaten by a shark?" *Niko Bellic-"No." *Eddie Low-"Do you think that a shark's mouth smells of fish when it opens up to eat you? Do you think that sharks are evil?" *Niko Bellic-"I think humans are the only evil things on this planet." *Eddie Low-"I agree. You're clever. Apart from squirrels. They're evil, they squirm a lot when they die." (Another cutscene starts, they are now at the docks.) *Eddie Low-"Wait here for me, friend. Special friend. I'm just dropping the kids off. (Eddie runs towards the water, throws the bag, then runs back to Niko. When he gets back, the cutscene ends.) *Eddie Low-"Glad I got rid of that. Wouldn't want to get caught with it- people can be so narrow minded. Can... can you take me to Westminster?" *Eddie Low-"It's hard to say goodbye to people sometimes, isn't it? You don't know when to let them go. Have you ever had to say goodbye to someone close to you?" *Niko Bellic-"I don't let people get close to me." *Eddie Low-"That's sad. I get close to a lot of people. Quickly. You always have to say goodbye to them, though. It's really sad." *Niko Bellic-"What makes you have to say goodbye to them?" *Eddie Low-"They start to get smelly. That's when Eddie goes out into the yard and starts to burn tires again.The neighbors don't like it when Eddie burns his tires. They don't know what the other smell would be though. They wouldn't mind burning rubber if they knew what the other option was. No they wouldn't, pal of mine." *Niko Bellic-"You know, I already have a lot of friends." *Eddie Low-"I though you didn't let people get close to you? You have to let down your barriers. Let Eddie inside. What's your name pal?" *Niko Bellic-"Niko." *Eddie Low-"Don't push me away, Niko. Eddie doesn't like it when people push him away. Eddie pushes back." *Niko Bellic-"I push back too." *Eddie Low-"If I didn't know better, Niko, I would think that that was a pick up line. I push, you push back? Beast with two backs. Number of the beast. Man and beast. Do you want to come out to Hercules with me?" *Niko Bellic-"I'm not like that, friend." *Eddie Low-"What are you like, pal? Eddie is into most things. Would you let Eddie tie you up? Tie you up and have some fun with you? Have you ever lost control? Have you ever let someone else take charge of you? It could be a wild ride!" *Niko Bellic-"This ride is wild enough for me, so can you stop with that weird shit, pal? Now." *Eddie Low-"You are cold! You really don't like other people, do you? You don't like to play!" (Arrives at Westminster) *Eddie Low-"Here we are. Eddie's off to hunt for a nice boy. Thank you, Niko. Thank you, friend. I'll see you later, man-eater. Second Encounter (Cutscene starts, Eddie jumps from around the corner startling Niko) *Eddie Low-"Hey there pal! Hey!" *Niko Bellic-"Hey." *Eddie Low-"Niko. The Belkan sociopath." *Niko Bellic-"Eddie Low. The animal masturbater." *Eddie Low- (giggles) "You and your wicked sense of humor. You're quite naughty. Quite, quite naughty." *Niko Bellic-"Whatever." *Eddie Low-"Quite naughty... do you like to get spanked? (mimics spank) Like, like that?" *Niko Bellic-"Excuse me?" *Eddie Low-"No. Nothing silly, I'm just being silly. Silly, little billy! That's me!... I like it though. I like to get spanked." *Niko Bellic-"Fuck off, you're creeping me out." *Eddie Low-"No, I don't want to make you angry Niko. I dont want to be creepy, It's just my way." *Niko Bellic-"Well, your way is not cool." *Eddie Low- (gets angry) "Not cool? You say Eddie's not cool? I don't fit in with the in crowd? Well Mrs. Smith, Eddie's taken your star son, your prized little quarterback and fucked him in the ass and then tied him up, strangled him into knots! And your daughter, your pretty little daughter, Mrs. Abraham... Eddie's ripped out her intestines to see if he could feel anything. And you know what, he couldn't, he couldn't..." *Niko Bellic-"You should get laid or something." *Eddie Low-"Oh, I just did... a little jogger down by the water. But you know what, handsome? I've got a hunger tonight that can't be sated. Come here!" (Eddie Low pulls out a knife and swings it at Niko, Niko jumps out of the way and the cutscene ends and the player is now in control and has to kill Eddie Low to beat the mission.) Trivia *It is possible that he is named for Edward Low, an eighteenth century pirate notable for his methods of torturing and murdering on a whim. *He only appears for either of his encounters at night. *Jon Atkinson said Eddie lived in Dukes although his encounters are both in Alderney. *It becomes something of a running gag that the LCPD have not yet given him a nickname, and is repeatedly stated within articles on The Liberty Tree. The mayor of Liberty City even commented the nickname the LCPD gave to the killer, Eddie Low, is pretty stupid and heads will roll for this ( he later corrects himself, saying simply 'people will suffer' for this ). *Eddie believes that the weak should die. For instance in his MyRoom profile, he says that in Indonesia, they decapitate those who masturbate. To this, he said, "Now they have the right idea. The weak should be killed". *Eddie prime targets are joggers and mostly murders them at night in parks. *Eddie has a pet cat that he feeds "casseroles". *Eddie is the person who posted the random encounters on the whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com *If you take away Eddie's knife when he attacks, he will run away. Low, Eddie Low, Eddie Category:Random Characters Low, Eddie